Kaoru get pregnant
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: What happens after my other story Shattered. After a night for the lovely married couple what happens to Kaoru?


About two has pasted since Hikaru and Kaoru got married and Kaoru hasn't been feeling well lately. Of course he tried to hide it so that he wouldn't worry Hikaru, but Hikaru obviously knew, that is his twin after all, he knows when there's a problem happening.

Kaoru ran to the bathroom again, and locked it, the only thing Hikaru could hear was the sound of vomit going into the toilet, then the toilet flushing, after that the sink turning on.

Hikaru didn't understand any of this; Kaoru's been constantly vomiting, ever since six days past from their little experience in their honey moon sweet, and Kaoru's been eating quite a lot too.

Kaoru unlocked the door, and came out with one of Hikaru's huge shirts, and some shorts, that were being covered by the huge shirt.

"Okay you know what, that's it Kaoru!"

"W-what?"

"You've been really tired lately, and it's like you throw up 4 and sometimes 5 times a day, and you've been eating a lot more than ever, what's going on?"

"I…I don't know myself." Kaoru said placing his head down.

Hikaru sighed than wrapped his arms around Kaoru.

Kaoru started to tear up. He too was worried about what was going on with him.

Hikaru smiled at Kaoru "Say how about we go to the doctors tomorrow and see what's going on, ok"

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru and smiled "K"

"You must be tired right."

Kaoru sniffled "Yea, very tired."

"Here let me carry you."

"No, its okay, I want to hold your hand longer."

Hikaru just recognized that Kaoru had taken his hand.

Hikaru smiled "ok.

Hikaru and Kaoru started to walk up the stairs, once they got into the bedroom, the first thing Hikaru did was lift up Kaoru "Hi-Hikaru didn't I just say that I didn't want you to lift me up."

"Aww but Kaoru it's so much fun knowing that, your gorgeousness is mine."

"Uhge put me down!"

"Why?"

"Be-because uhge just shut up and do."

"Nope I'm caring you all the way to the bed."

Kaoru just stopped struggling and gave up like last time.

Hikaru placed Kaoru on the bed, than crawled on the bed, and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist.

Kaoru turned to face Hikaru "Hika…I will be okay right."

Hikaru brought Kaoru closer to him then kissed his forehead "Of course you will, and besides I'll be there right by your side when we find out okay."

Kaoru nodded than smiled.

Hikaru brought their lips together, and then separated "It's going to be okay." Those were the last words that Kaoru had heard before he drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Day.**

The twins sat there for 5 minutes to wait for the results than the doctor came in with 4 pieces of paper on this clipboard, "okay well we looked at what could be wrong, and there's nothing wrong with him."

Kaoru smiled then sighed "Thank god."

"See Kao I told you everything was going to be okay."

"Yea I guess you were right."

They stood up "Thank you doctor." They said as they bowed.

"Oh I'm not finished yet."

"What do you mean didn't you just say that nothing's wrong with him?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes but we did find something."

"W-what?" They sat back down.

"All the symptoms that Mr. Hitachiin has been having, Vomiting, Constantly hungry, sleepiness, and change in mood, are the symptoms of pregnancy."

The twins eyes widened "I-I'm pregnant?" Kaoru said in a surprised tone, but not too loud, more near a whisper.

"Yes Mr. Hitachiin."

Hikaru stood up eyes still widened "K-Kaoru's p-pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Hikaru he's the doctor how would he not know."

"W-well sometimes doctors make mistakes, right?"

The doctor shock his head "I don't think that would be a good thing for a doctor to make mistakes, anyways when we were testing Kaoru we found something inside him which was another life."

Tears started to form in Kaoru's eyes "I'm honestly every happy."

"Kao, you are?"

Kaoru nodded "Yeah, t-to tell you the truth, I've always thought about having a child with you Hika, and just having a family together, even though were already family."

Hikaru smiled, maybe the idea of Kaoru having a child wasn't so bad I mean like the twins with a child or two, or maybe even three.

"Yea I guess you're right Kao that would be great."

**At night.**

"Kaoru are you okay?"

"Yeah…Hikaru can I ask you a question? It's sort of been on my mind for a while."

"Yea sure." Hikaru said as they lay on the bed.

"Are you okay with this, the whole having a baby?"

Hikaru placed his chin on Kaoru's hair "Kaoru the moment I found out that you were pregnant I was shocked and scared because, I kept on wondering how I was going to be able to raise our child properly, but then I thought about how you were going to be in this with me, that we were going to be in this together, so the fear went away, and just thinking about how you're going to be the mother of my our child made me really happy."

Kaoru smiled while tears were being formed "The way you said how we were going to be in this together, and us being parents, sounds just-"

"Wonderful." Hikaru said finishing the sentence.

"Y-yea."

Hikaru brought Kaoru closer to him, than kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you, Kaoru.

"M-Me too Hikaru, I love you too."

They laid there with their arms and legs wrapped around one another.

"Hikaru I just recognized something."

"What?"

"I'm going to be really fat."

Hikaru started to laugh "Good night Kao." Hikaru said placing Kaoru's head to his chest.

"I'm serious!" Kaoru whined.

"Kaoru it's going to be okay, you won't stay like that for long, and it's just mostly going to be your stomach so you're all good."

"Of course you're the one to say that you're not the one that has a baby in you."

"If I could I would, but I can't, so it's not my fault."

Kaoru laughed "You're stupid Hika."

They started to laugh and even their laughs were in perfect unison.

"Good night Kao aka Wife." Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Good night Hika aka Husband." Hikaru smiled at that last comment.

They slept wrapped in each other's arms waiting for the next couple of months to sink in, with Kaoru pregnant.

**Thank you so much for liking and reviewing to all my storys GoPlayInTrafficxox i made this sequal for you girl:D**

**And for all of you that read this Arigatou gozaimasu. :)**

**Well hope you liked that sequel to my other story, and no it's not over, there is more to come, can't wait for you guys to read it, until next time sayonara. **


End file.
